official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocahontas County, West Virginia
Pocahontas County is a county in West Virginia. The population of the county is 8,719. Major roads US Route 219 US Route 250 West Virginia Route 28 West Virginia Route 39 West Virginia Route 55 West Virginia Route 66 West Virginia Route 84 West Virginia Route 92 West Virginia Route 150 Geography Adjacent counties Highland County, Virginia (east) Randolph County (north) Pendleton County (northeast) Greenbrier County (south) Bath County, Virginia (southeast) Webster County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 97.26% White (8,480) 1.92% Other (167) 0.83% Black or African American (72) 15.6% (1,360) of Pocahontas County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Pocahontas County has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 2 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 0.71 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Durbin - 293 Hillsboro - 260 Marlinton - 1,054 CDPs Bartow - 111 Cass - 52 Frank - 90 Green Bank - 143 Huntersville - 73 Unincorporated communities Beard Beard Heights Boyer Braucher Brownsburg Buckeye Burner Burnsides Burr Campbelltown Clawson Clover Lick Deer Creek Denmar Dilleys Mill Droop Dunmore Edray Frost Harter Hosterman Improvement Lick Jacox Kennison Knapp Linwood Lobelia Locust Mace May Mill Point Minnehaha Springs Nida Nottingham Olive Onoto Raintown Raywood Rimel Seebert Sitlington Slaty Fork Snowshoe Spice Stillwell Stony Bottom Thornwood Thorny Creek Violet Walnut Wanless Warwick Watoga West Union Wildell Woodrow Ghost towns Gertrude Mill Run Spruce Sunset Climate Fun facts * Politically, once solidly Democrat, Pocahontas County has turned overwhelmingly Republican in most elections. * Pocahontas is the third-largest county in the state by area. * As of 2008, there were approximately 30,000 out-of-towners who own property in Pocahontas County. The tourism industry has continued to be one of the county's largest economic industries. The main tourist attraction is Snowshoe Mountain, which attracts thousands of visitors every summer and winter. * Pocahontas County is home to the Green Bank Observatory and is part of the National Radio Quiet Zone. * The railroads came late to Pocahontas County, as building rails over the mountains was a difficult and expensive project. It was not until 1899 that construction began but after that, the task moved with startling speed. The 1900 census of the county indicates that many European immigrants came to the region as workers on building the railroads through this area. * Marlinton is home to the Roadkill Cook-off. The first cook-off was in 1991, and has become nationally known through television shows about food and travel. * As a result of its rural location and proximity to the facilities of the United States National Radio Quiet Zone, Marlinton has been a late adopter of broadband Internet. A 2018 article in Motherboard explains that the nearby Snowshoe Mountain ski resort has been able to provide fast internet, WiFi, and cell phone coverage by having a custom system built which is specially designed so as not to interfere with radio telescopes. Category:West Virginia Counties